Kalijah Drabbles
by geminigurl89
Summary: Little stories about Katherine and Elijah


Obviously I don't own the show, otherwise Kalijah would have gotten their happy ever after (and some steamy sex scenes).

_This story takes place after Esther tries to kill all of her children_

"Katerina." There were really only two people that still called her by her birth name, but only one who rolled her name off his tongue in that way that always made her secretly quiver with pleasure inside. "Elijah," she said, as she turned to face him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about his demeanor seemed off. "I…" she started, trying to figure out what to say, while furtively looking for an escape route.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he interrupted. She found this somewhat hard to believe, considering he had compelled her to stay in the tomb and wait for Klaus the last time she had seen him. "Then what are you here for?"

"Just to talk." He didn't know what exactly had made him decide to seek her out, but after the recent mess in Mystic Falls he simply followed his first instinct.

She took a few steps forward, still being cautious. That was when she saw his face clearly. He looked more defeated than she had ever seen him. If he wasn't a vampire, she would've sworn he had bags under his eyes. "'Lijah, what's wrong?" His heart fluttered when he heard her use the nickname she had given him when she was still human. She gently took his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her, prior fears forgotten at the sight of his pain.

"My mother Esther was resurrected." Katherine barely had a moment to wrap her head around that before he continued, "She said she wanted to reunite our family, but her real goal was to kill me and all of my siblings. She linked our lives together, so that if one of us dies, the rest of us will all die as well." Katherine didn't have any idea how to respond to this. She had seen and heard many terrible things in her 500 years, but a mother wanting to murder all of her children was pretty high up the list.

"Why would she want to do something so awful?" asked Katherine. Whether it was because of the situation or the person it happened to, she felt sympathy for him. She still remembered how much her own parents' disapproval over her pregnancy had hurt her. She couldn't even imagine what it would have felt like to find out that they wanted her dead. Elijah appeared even more serious than usual as he replied, "She said we are a curse upon the Earth and we should have died a thousand years ago."

"You know that's not true right?" Katherine asked. She kept talking when she realized he wasn't ready to say anything else. "You know before I met you I had a baby." He gave her a look of surprise when he heard this. Of course he knew in order for Elena to exist, someone in her family had to have given birth before Klaus killed them all, but he hadn't really given much thought as to who. "I never even got to hold her before my parents took her away," she continued. "I'm not claiming that I would've known how to be a good parent, but I do know that I loved that baby and that I cried and begged and screamed to be able to keep her. I would never have wanted to hurt her and if your mother doesn't feel the same way about her children, that's because there is something seriously wrong with her, not because of you."

Elijah didn't say anything, he simply stared down at his hands. "That's not all is it? She said something else that's bothering you." Elijah knew that she wouldn't judge him, but he was still hesitant to tell her what else his mother had said. Finally he gave in, "She said that even though I like to consider myself noble, I am still just as much of a monster as the rest of my siblings. Except of course for my brother Finn, who hates what we are so much that he was willing to help my mother with her plan."

Katherine's heart broke for him upon hearing this. A small part of her thought that after everything she had been through because of him and Klaus, he deserved his mother's disapproval. However, a bigger part of her remembered the man who had once been her friend. The man she had fallen in love with when she was still human (and on nights when she was especially drunk or depressed, the man she admitted she was still in love with). It was her memories of that Elijah which made her long to ease his current pain.

"You're not a monster Elijah. Sure you've done some horrible things, but most of those were for the sake of your family. You've even done some of those horrible things to me, but if I can't find it in my heart to hate you or see you as some irredeemable killer, then your own mother sure as hell doesn't have the right to."

Katherine could see that her words had helped him some, especially when she said she didn't hate him. However, there wasn't much else she could think to say in order to comfort him. Instead, she took Elijah in her arms and held him to her. She felt a few of his warm tears touch her skin and she gripped him tighter, caressing his back and running her fingers through his hair in a soothing gesture. She realized that the Original who always seemed to be in complete control of his emotions was really just as broken as she was. However, for the first time in a long time she experienced hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe they could help each other finally start to heal.


End file.
